


Doctor, where did you get those?

by Initiate_Explode



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 10:59:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Initiate_Explode/pseuds/Initiate_Explode
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short drabble of The Doctor using handcuffs on River without her even noticing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, where did you get those?

“So River, what do you fancy seeing this time?”  
River was currently in thought to even register the Doctor talking to her. It had been 3 months since she saw him last and he was different. Good different yes, clean, shaved, new outfit and a little happier. She must admit the new outfit was doing wonders; the colour even made her miss the fact that he was still wearing a bow tie. He did listen when she told him purple was her favourite colour.  
“River? Hello River!”  
“Sorry sweetie, what did you say?”  
“I said, if you paid any attention, what do you fancy seeing this time?”  
“Oh sweetie, it’s been three months since I saw you and the deep purple satin sheets last do you really have to ask that question?”  
“No, I meant, well, I mean… Planets! Aliens! What do you..”  
The doctor was cut off with Rivers mouth against his pushing him back into the console. A little startled by the bang of the metal against his back he groaned, River being River took this as enjoyment and shoved him further, slipping her tongue into his mouth before letting a low throaty moan escape as well. The doctor soon caught up and reacted aggressively turning them round so River was against the console, hoisting her legs around his waist, he placed her so she was sat on the console and without her even noticing took her handcuffs from her waist belt and slipped them into his jacket pocket for use later on. Eventually, River broke apart for air and tried to regulate her breathing once more.  
“Oh River, my bad, bad girl. So no planets in tow just yet then?”  
“Oh god no Doctor, right now all I want is you in our bedroom and handcuffs.”  
“Well my lovely wife, with an offer like that how could I refuse? Lead the way”  
Sashaying her way through the corridors tugging the doctor along by his wrist, she eventually found their destination of the bedroom. With one swift movement the door was shut with the doctor against it and River already working on his belt buckle and trouser. Once she had unlocked her prize and went to move onto his boxers, the doctor quickly swooped her round onto the bed and kissing her so feverishly she didn't notice her own handcuffs tying her to the bed frame.  
“Sweetie, what? When? This was supposed to you, how did you?”  
“Oh River, I think it’s time to see if you like your own little set ups when the roles are reversed. You do mention it enough in your sleep that you’d like to be taken care of once in a while; well guess there’s no time like the present. Now hush, or do we have to have some spanking involved as well, hmm? Actually I think you’d like that, wouldn't you River?”  
All she could do was nod, she was so overwhelmed by everything and so incredibly turned on by it all, that she was afraid if she didn't open her mouth to talk a whimper or moan was the only thing that was going to come out. The doctor quickly undressed her of her top and bottoms so all that she was left with was a skimpy pair of black lace panties. He cupped her right breast and swirled his tongue around her left before sucking it and kneading the right. He then slowly trailed kisses down her stomach to right where the top of knickers came. He gently tugged them with his teeth and brought them down and took them off. He then stood at the end of the bed admiring the view in front of him. A slow whimper escaped River’s lips and with that the doctor kneeled in between River’s legs and swiped his tongue against her core, stopping to press against her swollen clit.  
“Oh doctor, please”  
“Please what? What do you want me to do now River?”  
“Take me doctor please! I need you”  
With that the doctor slammed into her making River cry out in ecstasy. Thrusting against her fastly he was nearly there, wanting to take her with him, he twisted his hips slightly so with every thrust his pelvic bone hit against her swollen nub. He could he feel her inner walls tightening around him and then heard River screaming out in pleasure as her orgasm hit her, hearing her scream his name like that made the doctor follow with his.  
After pulling out and uncuffing her, they lied together tangled in the sheets with a post orgasm glow.  
“Well River, did I take care of you to satisfaction?” he asked her with a smug grin placed proudly on his face.  
Sleepily river replied with:  
“Oh yes, in fact you can definitely…” and with that she was asleep leaving the doctor wondering what her sentence would be finished with but still a smug grin placed on his face before falling asleep with her in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. First story ever written and was quite nervous to post it.


End file.
